One Time Thing
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Title says almost everything. Basically Skimbleshanks has four young cats asking to go with him to a place... that they shouldn't go. Where's this place? What happens? Why did they change their names? Why am I asking you like you know all the answers? REVIEW PLEASE! P.S. Add Tumblebrutus to the mix below.


HAT: This just came to mind and I felt that I _had_ to write it! Basically... it's a one time thing. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but ****the plot.**_

* * *

Skimbleshanks looks at four kittens, his glass-green eyes flashing with frustration at them. One is a black and white, a tux tom-kit with a white tipped tail. The next is the tom-kit with white fur with brown stripes and patches with a brown stripe over his left eye and ending at a thin point after crossing the bridge of his nose to his right cheek. The one standing beside him is a young she-cat with mostly black fur with bits of red and white where there's not a white tux on her chest. Finally it's a white tom-kit with brown stripes and a brown patch over the right eye and making half his his nose brown. TO sum all of these descriptions: Mistoffelees, Pouncival, Jemima, and Tumblebrutus. Skimbleshanks' long brown tail lashes in annoyance and he crosses his arms, their big eyes trying to goad him into doing as they asked.

"_No_," he says firmly in his ever present Scottish accent.

"Come on, Uncle Skimble, we promise not to cause any trouble," Pouncival says with an innocent smile that solidifies Skimble's decision.

"No. I'm not bringing you with me."

"But-" Mistoffelees starts as Skimbleshanks turns to walk away, but immediately shuts up when Skimble whirls around with a dark, scolding look, his glass-green eyes showing disapproval.

"I said _no _and I mean it! As your uncle," he says, pointing to Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, "I cannot allow it. Jen would kill me. And what your your father, brothers, and uncle say if I let you?" This time he's pointing at Mistoffelees and Jemima. He shakes his head. "No, I'm _not _bringing you with me."

Mistoffelees and Jemima's brothers, Munkustrap and The Rum Tum Tugger, would never allow their two younger siblings to (well... Tugger would allow Mistoffelees, but most certainly not Jemima) and Old Deuteronomy wouldn't approve of the two going either. Jennyanydots, Skimble's sister, would never allow Skimble to bring his nephews, and quite frankly Skimble's rather reluctant and doesn't want to think of bringing the four of them with him at all. He's not allowing it. He _refuses _to stand for it.

The Rum Tum Tugger struts onto the scene and smiles. "Alright, Skittle, I'm ready to go!"

The Railway Cat boxes the curious cat's ear with a growl. "I told you not to call me that! Now, you four _stay here, _understand?"

The Maine Coon frowns. "These four wanna come with us?"

Skimble nods. "Yes, unfortunately they do."

Tugger's nose scrunches up and he glances at Jemima before sighing. "I'll allow Misto and Jem to come," he says reluctantly.

Skimble bites his lip and looks at his nephews. "Well... I suppose I can bring Pounce and Tumble..."

"Yes!" the kits (Jemima and Pouncival) and adolescents (Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus) cheer as Tugger pulls Skimble to the side.

"You do realize that we're most likely going to scar them for life... right?"

"I know that perfectly well, which is why I'm letting them go... _under one condition!_" the orange tabby says, raising his voice, making the kittens and adolescents pause.

"If anything should happen, you give fake names."

They nod. "Yes, sir!"

"Remember, this is a _one time _thing," Skimble reminds.

_I'm going to regret this,_ he thinks as they walk out of the junkyard and into the city. They walk a few blocks in the direction of the Railway, but they veer to the left and at the end of the street enter an abandoned building with muffled music pounding on the windows, doors, and walls from the inside. Skimbleshanks and Rum Tum Tugger manage to get the four accompanying them inside and upon entrance the scents of alcohol, catnip, and other activities are in the air. While Skimbleshanks goes to the bar, Tugger goes to the dance floor. The only one of the four younger cats that participate in the dancing is Pouncival since the others are more awkward, or in Jemima's case Mistoffelees or Tugger (60% of the time it's Tugger) would all but bite the head off of the tom trying to dance with her. Then Tugger got into a brawl and Skimbleshanks rushes over to the two kits and two adolescents and places himself between the two fighting toms, edging them towards the exit. The fight is over Jemima. The opposing tom wants to dance and is convinced that the "slut" isn't worth biting his head off and wants Tugger to back off "his queen" and Tugger... well it's obvious why Tugger's fighting.

"Remember when I told all of you to change your names if anything should happen?" Skimble asks them, his glass-green eyes never off of the two brawling toms.

"Uh-huh," they mutter.

"Now's that time. Don't answer Tugger when he calls out to you, just go home," he says.

"B-but-" Jemima starts.

Skimble quickly interrupts. "No buts. You do as I say."

"Yes, sir," they mutter before they're nudged in the way of the door.

"Jemima! Mistoffelees! Tumblebrutus! Pouncival! Where're you going!" Tugger asks Tugger as Skimble quickly disposes of the one to dare insult his "niece" in a rough, but authority feel. He catches up with them and looks confused. "What're you guys doing?"

"We're not those cats," Mistoffelees says. "I'm Quaxo."

"I'm Bill Bailey" Tumblebrutus adds.

"I'm... Carbucketty!" Pouncival says proudly.

"And I'm Sillibub," Jemima lies.

"But-"

"Alright, let's go," Skimbleshanks says, his glass-green eyes flashing with malicious satisfaction that the adolescents and kits haven't seen before, but Tugger's all too familiar with, making the Maine Coon more than a bit frightened. Skimble must've done quite a bit to hurt that tom. Then the light leaves and it's filled with a stern, uncle look. "I said let's go."

They quickly leave and Tugger sighs. "Had me worried... why'd you lie?"

"Uncle Skimble told us to," Tumblebrutus explains.

"That was... interesting," Jemima mutters.

"One time thing... and don't tell Jen," Skimble says.

"Don't tell Jen what?"

Skimblehanks whirls around and sees his little sister, the fiercely protective Gumbie Cat. Though he knows he can take her in a fight, he's terrified of hurting her and her being mad at him. "Oh, boy..."

* * *

HAT: *giggles* I felt the need to do something with Skimble and the kits. I've decided to do a story with Skimbleshanks and all the other characters in some way... so, here's one with four of them!

Demeter: Amazing... you _need _to lay off the soda.

HAT: It's not my fault mom bought a lot... though I _should _lay off for a few days... maybe a week.

Demeter: You think?

HAT: _Anyway,_ I need to go, so will you please say it?

Demeter: MACAVITY!

HAT: Says to review.

Demeter: Or he'll eat you.

HAT: NO! You can't say that with perverted teenagers reading all the time.

Demeter: Too late now!

HAT: *sighs and shakes head* Just... fade to black...

*fades to black*


End file.
